CLSM
' CLSM' is a British UK hardcore dance act, whose aliases were known either Beat Factory, Chavbots From Outta Space, Jon Doe or D.H.S.S. The group consisted of a mixture of performing artists and musicial technicians, including band members Ned, Jon Pitts, MC Trigger and MC Fugitive. The group became active in the early 00's starting of in Happy Hardcore before going into the UK Hardcore dance scene. Links To Peel In 2003, CLSM produced and released the single "John Peel (Is Not Enough)". The lyrical content of the track expressed the dismay that John Peel was the only BBC Radio One DJ to play hard dance music as part of his show. The track entered at number 9 in the 2003 Festive Fifty, which surprised Peel on how high it reached on the chart. Further remixes were not only big hits in the clubs but the name of the track was used for a BBC one-off documentary show in 2004 featuring John Peel showcasing modern Hardcore music—a BBC radio first at the time. The record sparked a campaign including the biggest petition at the time on the BBC's own 'ican' site. The success of the petition and communication resulted in meetings with Radio 1. In 2005, DJ Kutski was given a monthly show on rotation with other DJs. In October 2008, Kutski was given a weekly show on Radio 1, drawing the 'John Peel' campaign to a successful conclusion. Festive Fifty Entries *2003 Festive Fifty: John Peel (Is not Enough) #09 Other Shows Played ;2001 *18 October 2001: Ware House (12” split single with Lee James) Honey Pot (under the name of Jon Doe) ;2002 *29 January 2002: 'We Control The Future' (Uk Hard)'' (under the name of Jon Doe)'' *23 April 2002: Outta Space (12" single) Honey Pot'' (under the name of Jon Doe)'' *09 May 2002 (Radio Eins): Outta Space (12" single) Honey Pot'' (under the name of Jon Doe)'' *09 October 2002: 'Control (LP - Live)' (Honeypot)'' (under the name of Jon Doe)'' *15 October 2002: 'The Void (LP - Live)' (Honey Pot)'' (under the name of Jon Doe)'' ' ]]' ;2003 *16 April 2003: This Is What You All Have Been Waiting For (12") (UK Hard) (under the name of Jon Doe) *24 April 2003 (Radio Eins): This Is What You All Have Been Waiting For (12") UK Hard (under the name of Jon Doe) *08 May 2003: 'Re-Arrange Beats 12"' (CLSM) *15 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Re-Arrange Beats (single) CLSM *June 2003 (FSK): Re-Arrange Beats (12" - Sound Of The Future / Re-Arrange Beats) CLSM *04 June 2003 (Radio Mafia): Re-Arrange Beats (EP - Sound Of The Future / Re-Arrange Beats) CLSM *05 November 2003: John Peel Is Not Enough (Stargazer Remix)' (12)' (G - Core) *25 December 2003: (JP: 'Bit of a surprise that this was number nine.') '' 'John Peel (Not Enough)-Fergus Mayhem Remix (12 inch)' (G-Core) '''FF #09' ;2004 *June 2004 (FSK): Alright (12" - Hi Tech Music / Alright) UK Hard (under the name of Jon Doe) *03 June 2004: 'Alright (12")' (Honey Pot Recordings)'' (under the name of Jon Doe)'' *21 September 2004: "Underground" (12") - (Honey Pot)'' (under the name of Jon Doe)'' *23 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'John Peel Is Not Enough' - (G-Core) ;Others *Peel Day 2008 (mixtape): John Peel Is Not Enough (Fergus Mayhem remix) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *CLSM Store Category:Artists